Forum:Animal Species
The Animal Species all other are too inconsistent. I mean, animals such as Bananawani, Kestia and White Walkie are part of the same page (Animal Species), while others, such as all the animals in Impel Down (Wolf Unit, Manticores, Puzzle Scorpions, etc.), Yuda and Humandrill, get their own pages. Can we either split the "Animal Species" page to many more animals, or merge the other animal pages to make them more consistent? Yatanogarasu 17:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) How about we split each animal species by 1-2 arcs like how the Mythbusters page and other pages are split up? On the Animal Species article I mean. SeaTerror 17:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but Humandrill and Yuda get their own pages, while Bananawani and White Walkie do not. Are you suggesting that we put every animal in one page that corresponds to the arc they were introduced, such as all the mutated animals within Shiki's army in one page, and all the Impel Down guard animals in their own page? Yatanogarasu 18:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, how about seperating them by story saga + Strong World animals? So that would be... six tabs. I don't know what to say about the seperate pages... it might not be necessary? Should they be deleted? I don't know. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 03:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) None of them should be deleted. Just split them up by a few arcs and put them on the Animal Species Seaterror article. 08:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Then let's do it. Yatanogarasu 05:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) When should we start it then? SeaTerror 19:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Anytime you want, and anytime Mugiwara Franky or anyone can help. Yatanogarasu 20:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to do the tab coding though. At least that would also solve the image thumbnail problem too. SeaTerror 20:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I can do it. So just to be clear are we doing "Main" "East Blue" "Baroque Works" "Skypiea" "CP9" "Whitebeard War" "Strong World" ? Or something else? [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Perfect! Please proceed, and let us know if you need help. Yatanogarasu 21:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Main should be called something else I think. I can't think of a title though. :/ SeaTerror 21:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Oops. :p I got confused. Ignore that last message. We need a worldwide/Grand Line tab though for creatures such as Sea Kings. SeaTerror 21:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, changing it to "Global" [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 22:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The inconsistancey was due to the no. of stubs. They were all summerised since most appear just once and are forgotten. Actually me and Joekido had many a argument over this. 22:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok, I finished moving everything to the appropriate tab. If you see a miss, of course feel free to fix it. Now... we just need to add more information to the animals... ugggh. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 22:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Redirect Should we also redirect things like Blue Gorillas, Yuda, Wolf Unit, Puzzle Scorpions, etc. to their respective pages, rather than allowing them to have their separate pages? Yatanogarasu 23:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The Blue Gorilla article might be large enough to be on it's own. Everything else should be merged. SeaTerror 01:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Related discussions *Talk:Sharks#Merge with Animal Species *Forum:Shiki's animals - one page for all Ruxax 12:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC)